Darkness in the World of Dragons
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Part 1 of 8 in 'The Rise of Darkness' series. In the world of dragons, a darkness has spread and engulfed everything. Now a hero is needed once again. But this time, Spyro and Cynder have gone missing.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

DarkAngelAW1986: I would just like to introduce you to my new FanFiction, Darkness in the World of Dragons. This is technically a 'The Legend of Spyro' FanFiction. But because Spyro and Cynder have gone missing (and aren't the main characters...yet), I didn't put 'The Legend of Spyro' as part of the title (that plus the title would be too long).

This is also based on an RP (Role Play) that I've created (for the 3rd time) on the GTSPlus website.

**Darkness in the World of Dragons**

**Prologue**

_In the world of dragons, there has been peace for hundreds of years. But now there is a threat spreading across the land, a darkness of unknown origins. This darkness is acting as a plague, corrupting those who come in contact with it, and destroying those who can't tolerate it. But there are a few who has managed to survive and escape the corruption of the darkness._

_When things like this have happened in the past, often everyone would look towards the young purple dragon, Spyro. But that is not the case this time. Spyro, along with Cynder, has recently gone missing at about the same time the darkness began to spread.  
_

_But all is not lost...yet. There are a few who have chosen to take on this evil. But will it be enough?_


	2. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge).

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A young dragoness hatchling looked around her. She was hiding in what she considered her safe place, a tree that grew on the side of a mountain. It was well protected by fallen rocks and was almost hallow inside. At the base of the tree was an entrance to a dome-like cave. There she had skins of squirrels and rabbits and other small animals that she had eaten in the past. She used them to make the ground softer to sleep on. Branches covered in dense leaved hid the flat base that separated the outside and the caved inside. That was were she was, Jilas, a small black dragoness with a silver underbelly.

The leaves suited her just fine as others of her kind did not accept her. Her black scales marked her as being one possessed by darkness. In truth, she probably was. It was not uncommon for the children of one who is possessed by the darkness to be possessed themselves. It was her curse to live with, she was the only black dragon from her cave system and was kicked out once she could walk. The only reason why she was alive today was because it was dishonorable to kill one who has not done harm.

Currently she was placing several shiny and smooth rocks into her collection. Many dragons loved having random objects, calling them their horde. Many strange things, from bones to rocks, were carefully placed into a pile.

Unknowingly to Jilas, another black dragon, Nightshade, has been watching over her from afar. He knew how it felt to be criticized because of your color. He could sense that there was a darkness within her. It was the same darkness that was spreading across the land. But the evil of the darkness seemingly hasn't reached her heart. But he knew that if she were to allow herself succumb to the darkness in her, the darkness would control her.

While Nightshade was out watching over Jilas, he was leaving his cave unguarded In that cave was a silver dragoness hatchling. Nightshade found the hatchling abanded as a newborn. He took her in and raised her as she were his own. He also gave her the name, Daxelia, or Dax for short. Dax sees Nightshade as her father because of this.

Dax didn't have any friends. This was mainly due to the fact that she was being taken care of by a black dragon. And because of this, there is nobody who will take care of her while Nightshade was away.

Dax was in the cave that she stay in with Nightshade, polishing a shiny, heart-shaped stone that had a spot of white in the center. She found the stone in a nearby river and gave it to Nightshade as a gift. To Nightshade, it was a representation that there is light in all darkness.

Meanwhile, far away was a mountain shrouded in darkness. It was the source of the darkness that had spread across the land. Inside one of the dark caves was a blade dragon. The edges of is wings had sharp, metalic, blade-like scales. His claws, horns, and the tip of his tail were also metalic and blade-like. But all you saw of him while he was in the cave were his glowing red eyes, and his blade-like scales, creating a silhouette of this dark, menacing dragon.

**I apologize for this being such a short and uneventful chapter. But this was more intended to ****introduce the main characters.**

**If anyone wants to see their OCs in my story, PM or email them to me. Make sure to include their personality, age (in dragon years), and whether or not you want them to be controlled by the darkness.**


	3. Pain of the Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge).**

**Chapter 2: The Pain of the Darkness Within**

Jilas perked her ears up thinking she heard something. But she figured that it was just her imagination. Then she heard it again. She pushed it to the back of her mind. She turned her head to her stomache, "Hungry again," She whined, "I just hunted though. I'm never full."

Jilas left her tree and headed for the cover of the woods. She had already eaten two rabbits today. But after several days of bad hunting, it did nothing for her appetite. She was really hungry, and it was affecting her hunt. Like several hunts before, her hunger was making her move noisily, scaring away all of the prey.

Several attempts later, she rested on a rock in the sunlight. She was crying out of stress, exhausted from hunger, "Hungry...tired..." She continued to cry. Life was never kind to her. And it was just made harder not having anyone to take care of her. She was barely out of the hatchling stage. There was no way for her to survive out here. Then again, that was the point. It was why she was cast out of her home mountains.

Overhead, Nightshade was following Jilas and watched her on her hunt. He was feeling sorry about for her when she was failing. But when he heard her begin to cry, his heart just sank. He wanted to help her out. But in order to do so, he'd probably have to reveal himself to her. As it was, he was having a more and more difficult time keeping secret.

Nightshade flew back to his cave and grabbed the heart-shaped stone that Dax gave to him, "Hello, Dax," he said, "I really appreciate you giving this to me. But now I'm going to give it to someone else as a gift. Is that alright?"

"Oooh. Do you got a girlfriend?" Dax said.

"Not exactly. Come with me and I'll show you," Nightshade answered. Nightshade left with Dax riding on his back and the stone in his claws. He stopped at a field where he hunted down a deer. Then he took the deer by the clearing where Jilas, who was still crying, was. He made sure that she was upwind so that the smell would carry to her. Then he left the stone next to the kill.

"She is why I have been leaving so much," Nightshade said, "I've been watching over her."

"She looks so sad," Dax said. Then she heard a growling. It was Jilas's stomach, "And she sounds hungry."

Nightshade motioned to Dax to come with him, "Come on, Dax. Let's go."

Dax looked sad, "But I wanna make friends with her," she complained.

There was a silence as Nightshade thought about it. Then he answered, "Alright. She should know that she's not alone." Dax went out to go make friends with Jilas while Nightshade stayed there with the kill.

Jilas continued to cry. The hungrier she felt, the lonelier she felt. Then she picked up a scent in the air. It was the scent of a fresh kill. She charged towards where the smell was coming from, almost trampling Dax. Jilas didn't even turn around to appologize. She was too focused on the scent. Then she saw the deer. She tried to stop, but her speed made that difficult.

At the base of the kill, she looked up in terror as she saw the large black dragon standing over the kill, "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know this b-belonged to someone, I-" She was backing up in fear, tripping over herself. She had seen a dragon possessed by darkness before. She knew that they were not friendly. Any normal dragon would attack her. It had happened to her three times already. If another dragon is by the kill it is theirs, and an out cast like her would surely be attacked. At the moment she so daunted by the size of the other dragon she did not notice that he two was a black dragon.

Nightshade felt a little disappointed that the young dragoness was afraid of him because it reminded him of his own childhood. But he didn't realize that it was because of his size, and not his color. He didn't know quite how to interact with her. But he didn't want her to be afraid of him either, "Please do not be afraid. I do not wish to harm you," Nightshade said. Then he showed her the heart-shaped stone, "The kill is for you. I've been watching over you for a while now, making sure that you were safe."

After getting back up, Dax went over to Jilas and saw that she was afraid of Nightshade, "Don't be afraid of him. He's nice," Dax said to Jilas.

Jilas turned around violently and backed away from Dax as well. She was partly in a state of shock, "You guys...you aren't going to kill me? But all the other adults..." She trailed off and looked back up at Nightshade. The sun was to his back, so she could not see much, "Why are you being so kind? No other dragon is nice to me and...what kind of dragon are you? I can't see." The sun was hurting her eyes so she hid them under one of her wings, "The sun....it's in the way," She did come closer to the kill though, still weary of the larger dragon.

"I know how hard it can be to be accused of something that's not your fault," Nightshade said walked around her so that the sunlight revealed that he was a black dragon, "When I was young, I was always criticized, picked on, abused, and even beat on. I didn't have anyone there for me, not even my parents. With nobody there, I grew sad. The sadness turned into anger, then hatred. If there was someone to be there for you, then I figured that you wouldn't have to suffer the emotional breakdown that I've gone through."

Dax then walked over to Jilas, "Everyone needs a friend," She said, "Would you like to be mine?"

Then Nightshade stepped forward and added, "You can stay with us if you'd like."

She looked at them both, "A friend...I've never had one before...But, I'm a loner. I've been one for so long..." She looked down, not willing for them to see the tears in her eyes. _I know they mean it. I can tell. But...It doesn't feel right. Should I be making friends? What if I do end up like father?_ Thoughts raced through her mind. The last one especially.

_"__Do it...__"_ A young voice cried out in her head.

_"Who...__Who are you?__"_ She thought.

_"__A friend. Trust me...__"_

"Sure...I'd love to have friends!"


	4. The True Master of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**The dark dragoness who was with Blaid (I won't give away her name yet) belongs to luna345.**

**Chapter 3: The True Master of Darkness**

Jilas was eating every part of the deer that she could get into her mouth. As Nightshade watched her eat, he realized how long it's been since she has eaten. Her bones could be seen under her scales. He was getting a little worried that Jilas would swallow a piece of bone and choke.

"By the way, what's your name?" Dax asked.

Jilas came out of her 'feast' and said just one word, "Jilas." She then went right back into eating.

Suddenly, Nightshade sensed a great darkness approaching. Being a dragon of darkness himself, he had a keen sense of what kind of darkness it was. He knew that it was an evil darkness, the same darkness that had spread across the land. He looked in the direction of the approaching evil and growled.

Jilas suddenly look up into the direction of the evil. Her meal didn't even seem to exist to her anymore. She began to slowly walk in a trance-like state toward the incoming evil. The darkness that existed within her was drawing her toward the evil.

When Nightshade saw Jilas in her trance, he grew concerned. And with his senses, he could even see the darkness in her being pulled in the direction of the incoming evil. This confirmed that whatever was coming wasn't any ordinary evil.

Dax didn't quite know what was going on, but she felt a fear growing within her. Then she noticed Jilas, "Jilas, what's wrong?" Dax asked.

The sound of Dax' voice managed to snap Jilas out of her trance. There She then ran back the carcass. She was frantically pacing back and forth both to and from the direction of the evil that was coming, "I...We have to leave, now! I don't know why, but we just have to! Something bad!" she frantically said. She was trapped within two urges. A part of her was being drawn to what was coming. But she was afraid of what she may become if she let the first urge control her.

"The two of you get on my back," Nightshade commanded, "I think we'll need help from...the guardians." Nightshade hesitated at considering going to the guardians for help. He knew that he would most likely be unwelcome. He wouldn't even be welcome in the city of Warfang, let alone the temple.

Nightshade flew for a couple of hours before reaching Warfang, then the temple. He entered the temple with Dax and Jilas. Of all dragons to come across first, it just happened to be the least likely to greet him, Terrador.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" Terrador roared when he saw Nightshade, "You were banished long ago! Leave now, and I spare you from any further humiliation!"

"Do you always treat someone like this when they come to ask for help?" Nightshade asked in an aggressive, but calm tone, "All I ask is for you to at least hear me out."

"We don't listen to the likes of you, dark dragon!" Terrador said, his voice booming through the temple, "And now your chance to leave has ended! Now you'll regret..."

Nightshade cut Terrador off. His tone was no longer calm, **"I don't think that my jurisdiction should come from someone who enjoyed pulling and beating on me as a child! I was not abused and banished from Warfang because who I was then, I am who I am now because I was abused and banished!"** Nightshade's voice was booming louder than Terrador's did. And that was rare for anyone to manage to do, **"IF OUR POSSITIONS WERE REVERSED, AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS UNWELCOME AND BANISHED WHEN YOU WERE A CHILD, I GAURENTEE THAT YOU WOULD BE JUST LIKE I AM NOW!!!"**

Nightshade's anger was causing him to release some of his dark energy. But even though his main emotion was anger, there was another emotion just underneath that was brought up by the memories. It was an intense sadness. Nightshade didn't even realize that there was a stream of tears down his cheeks. Then he heard a whimpering. He looked down and saw that Dax was afraid of him. She had never seen Nightshade like this before.

At that moment, Ignitus came by because of the commotion, "What is going on here?!" Ignitus asked. Then he saw Nightshade, "Nightshade?!"

"Don't worry, Ignitus," Terrador said, "I'll take care of him personally."

"You will do no such thing!" Ignitus commanded, "I have forseen his arrival. Follow me, and we'll talk with the other guardians about why you are here."

Nightshade was still looking down at Dax, oblivious to the fact that Ignitus was even there. Now that his anger and the dark energy has subsided, he now realized that he was crying, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that. Horrible memories about my childhood have gotten the better of me," he said, trying to comfort Dax, "Please don't be afraid of me. It reminds me of when children younger than me were afraid of me as a child," He added with his voice beginning to waver.

"It's alright, little one," Ignitus said to Dax, trying to reassure her, "He was only reminded of a very painful past."

Dax nodded. After that, they all followed Ignitus to the main chamber where the guardian and Nightshade came together to talk while Dax and Jilas were eating dinner. Jilas kept eating nonstop, still hungry from earlier.

Cyril was the first to speak, "So why are we here with someone who was banished long ago?"

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure," Ignitus admited, "My vissions are clouded when they involve darkness. But Nightshade's noble heart allowed me to see enough that he came here to ask for help."

"You all of course know about the darkness that has come across the land, right?" Nightshade asked.

"Of course we do. Do you think that we are blind to the obvious?" Volteer said in his long winded way, "I've never known a darkness like this. Not even the dark master himself did anything to this extent. It's as if this darkness has a life of it's own."

"Who is the dark master?" Nightshade asked, unaware of the existence of the evil purple dragon.

"Malefor," Terrador said, "Anyone who has any historical training would know about the prophesies," he added, mocking Nightshade.

"Well if I wasn't banished, perhaps I'd have a clue as to what's been happening!" Nightshade said, beginning to lose his temper again, **"AND IF YOU HADN'T BEEN..."** Nightshade stopped himself, realizing that he was starting to lose control again.

"Come on, continue," Terrador said, trying to provoke Nightshade again, "What were you about to say?"

"**ENOUGH!!!"** Ignitus commanded, "Now why did you come here, Nightshade?"

"I don't think that Volteer was too far off when he said that the darkness had a life of it's own," Nightshade said, "I have a keen sense of dark energy. The reason I left the eastern mountains was because I sensed a presence. I didn't have time to see detail. But I saw that it was a dragon and that the darkness was flowing strait from it. But I could also see the darkness being drawn toward it as well."

"So what are you trying to tell us" Ignitus asked.

"First of all, I'm saying that there is at least a lead," Nightshade said, "Second is that when I was sensing the dark energy, I also noticed something odd about the young black one. She seemed as is she was in a trance, being drawn toward the dragon that was coming. When she snapped out of it, she was extremely startled."

"That must mean that she was born from the darkness," Cyril said, "She must be des..."

"...destroyed for a crime she didn't commit?" Nightshade finished, "Like me? I've been looking over her because I know what it's like to grow up alone! If she went though what I've gone through, then she would be overcome by darkness similar to how I was! If that happened with her, she would become a slave of the darkness!"

"She already is a slave of..." Cyril

"A slave of the darkness wouldn't be able to fight it the way she does!" Nightshade interrupted, "There is something about her that is keeping the darkness from reaching her heart. But during that one moment, I could sense the darkness seep into her heart a little."

"Of course you're filled with darkness, Nightshade," Terrador provoked Nightshade, "So shouldn't that mean that you're a slave of the darkness?"

"No thanks to you, the darkness in my heart grew long before this darkness existed," Nightshade said.

"It seems that you can thank him," Volteer said, "Because of the darkness already in you, this evil darkness was negated. Just like killing an animal that was already dead."

After a moment of silence from Volteer's comment, Nightshade then responded, "Please, I don't care what happens to me. I just don't want the young ones to be harmed in any way."

"But what did you expect us to do?" Ignitus said.

"I don't know," Nightshade admitted, "It's just that if anyone could help, it'd be you."

"We can't do anything, I'm afraid," Ignitus said, "There was someone who could've helped destroy this dragon, but he's gone missing at about the same time as when the darkness came."

"And I highly doubt that it's a coincidence," Cyril added.

--Meanwhile--

Just landing was a large, dark, blade dragon with metalic scales on the edges of his wings that create razor sharp blades. He had blade-like claws and horns. His eyes were dark red. He was looking at a black heart-shaped stone that was laying next to a half eaten dear carcass, "She was here," the dragon said. Then he looked down to a small and slender, black dragoness who's underbelly and wings were gold.

"What would you like me to do?" The black dragoness asked.

"You wait here and for a little while and see if she comes back," The blade dragon commanded, "In the mean time, I'm going back to check on our...guests."

"Yes, master," the dragoness said. After the blade dragon left, the dragoness picked up the hear-shaped stone, "Oh, I do hope that you come back, child. I want to know if you are worth as much as master Blaid claims." She then crushed the stone and flung the debris into a river.

--Back at the Temple--

Nightshade was spending some time doing research to learn about what he was never given a chance to when he was young. He learned all he could about the prophesies, Spyro, and the dark master himself, Malefor, "This definitely is not the dragon from before. Either the prophets weren't aware of everything that would happen, or there is something really wrong about this dragon."

As Nightshade was studying, he lost track of time. It was now long into the night. Dax and Jilas were in a room that the guardians let them have. They were fast asleep. But Jilas was having a restless night. Nightshade finally went to check on how the kids were doing and noticed Jilas tossing and turning. He could also sense the darkness trying to find it's way into her heart. He decided to try and see if he could focus and track where the darkness was coming from.

Nightshade focused. Then suddenly, he saw a mountain engulfed in shadows. Then he saw the dragon. This time he got a good idea at what he looked like. He was a large black blade dragon. But his vision didn't end there. He saw beyond the darkness and saw two young drakes being held captive. They were completely drained of energy. They were bound by chains. That was when he snapped out of his trance.

Feeling like something was going on, Ignitus entered the room, "You're still up I see," Ignitus said quietly, making sure not to wake the children up.

I don't know if you can help in any way, but I think that I have some answers. Though they are vague," Nightshade said. He then told Ignitus about the vision that he had. The mountain in shadows, the blade dragon, and the two young captive dragons.

"It seems that you were able not only to use the darkness for your vision, but you were able to push past the darkness," Ignitus said, "That is if the two dragons you saw were who I think they were..."

The next morning at the mountain engulfed in shadows, the blade dragon, who is now known as Blaid, entered one of the caves to check on his 'guests', "My take over is nearly complete," Blaid said.

"You won't get away with this," a voice too week to recognize said, "If Malefor couldn't succeed in taking over, what makes you think that you can?"

"The first reason is that the self proclaimed 'dark master', Malefor, was a pathetic excuse," Blaid said, "The second reason is that I've already succeeded when I took you two out of the picture and used your own energy to spread my darkness."

* * *

**Even though this story just recently started, I already have the ending all planned out (all I need is the plot). I also have several more in the series planned out (or at least the concepts). And when I say several more, I mean 5 or 6 more.**


	5. The 1st Encounter, Battle at the Temple

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**Asuka belongs to luna345.**

**My decision may change about this. But I have an official number of how many parts in the series there will be. It is currently going to be 8 parts. That's a lot, right?**

**Chapter 4: The First Encounter, Battle at the Temple**

"Do you have anything to report, Asuka," Blaid asked the black dragoness.

Asuka, the black dragoness, reported, "The girl has not returned," She said, "But I sensed her energy and detected it to the temple. I believe that you'll find her there."

The weekened dragon perked up his head at the mention of the temple, "No, not the temple," he said, his voice with enough determination in it to become more recognizable.

"Then let's head there," Blaid commanded, "Once I get the child, you can destroy the entire temple." Blaid and Asuka left the cave in pursuit of the temple.

"No! Cynder, where are you? Can you hear me?" The drake called out.

"Uhh," a feminine voice groaned as if just waking up, "Spyro, is that you?"

"CYNDER!!!" Spyro said, "I'm glad you're alright! But I don't think that the temple are going to be."

--At the Temple--

"Do you really think that this'll work?" Cyril asked Ignitus, "This seems a little far fetched to me."

"I am not sure whether this will work or not," Ignitus replied.

"How do we know that Nightshade won't show his true colors and corrupt you with his darkness," Terrador accused, purposeless getting on Nightshade's nerves, "I don't believe he can be trusted."

Nightshade growled at Terrador. But before things got out of hand, Ignitus stepped in, "I trust Nightshade. He wouldn't intentionally corrupt me," Ignitus said, "But the danger of me becoming corrupted does exist. Because something like this has never been done before, there's no telling what may happen."

"The fact of the matter is that there are no alternative options that have been considered," Volteer said.

"Shale we get started then?" Ignitus said.

"As long as it shuts Terrador up," Nightshade in a cold, but sarcastic tone. Nightshade closed his eyes and focused. He saw the darkness. His sight traveled through the darkness to the Mountain of Shadows. He saw into the cave. Then his sight broke through the darkness and saw Spyro, "I see him."

Ignitus began to focus through Nightshade, "Spyro, can you hear me?" Ignitus said.

"Ignitus?" Spyro answered, "Is that you? And how were you able to break through the darkness?"

"Yes it's me," Ignitus replied, "And I am not the one to thank for me contacting you. I'll explain, but first, are you and Cynder okay?"

"We're still alive if that's what you mean," Spyro said, "We're being held captive in Blaid's cave. He's draining our energy and using it to spread his darkness. But how did you penetrate the darkness?"

"You can thank me for that," Nightshade said.

"Who was that?" Spyro asked.

"His name is Nightshade," Ignitus said.

"The darkness was never broken through," Nightshade said, "Rather than breaking through the darkness, I'm using the darkness itself to transmit the message."

"But wouldn't that mean that you're a creature of darkness?!" Spyro said surprised.

"Do you think that Cynder is evil just because she is a creature of darkness?" Ignitus said.

"Was a creature of darkness!" Spyro snapped.

"Cynder can still use her dark powers, though," Ignitus reassured, "Nightshade is a creature of darkness. But he is not evil. In fact, his own darkness gave him an immunity to Blaid's darkness."

"Blaid..." Spyro realized, "That's right! Blaid is on his way to the temple! He said he's looking for a child! But the temple, and perhaps all of Warfang , could be in danger!"

"No! We cannot, will not let him endanger anyone! I will make sure that he..." Ignitus said. But he stopped himself, realizing that he wasn't himself in his anger, "Sorry. I believe the darkness is starting to get to me. I'm afraid I have to cut our communication. But we will do everything we can to protect the city."

"Until then, hang in there," Nightshade said, "Giving up will be the same as giving into Blaid's darkness." Nightshade then cut off the commutication.

"Are you alright, Ignitus?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," Ignitus said, "I'm just a little light headed."

"Besides, we have more important things to worry about," Nightshade said, "Blaid is on his way here!"

"Blade?" Cyril wondered, not recognizing the name.

"He is the one who has created this darkness," Nightshade explained. "And I think he wants Jilas." Nightshade then focused to try to find Blaid. He closed his eyes and saw through the darkness. He saw Blaid and how far he was from them. He also saw another dragon with him.

"What do you see?" Cyril asked.

"He's about a half an hour away," Nightshade said, "And he's not alone."

"I suppose you expect us to help you help?" Terrador said.

"To be honest, I don't expect you to do anything for me," Nightshade said coldly, "If I do expect you to do anything, I expect you to do it for the young ones."

"I will fight," Cyril said, "To protect the temple."

"I will join you in the fight against Blaid," Volteer said, "I cannot allow the city of Warfang to fall to the horrors of the acursed darkness."

"I will fight," Ignitus said, "To protect the children."

"Fine, I'll help," Terrador said reluctantly, "But if anyone asks, you had nothing to do with my decision."

"You do realize that if Blaid is anything like Malefor, we'll have a real fight on our hands," Cyril said.

"If I understand it correctly, If he's anything like Malefor, we'd be lucky," Nightshade replied.

Blaid arrived at the temple to be greeted by Nightshade and the guardians, "This is where you stop!" Nightshade said.

"And just who are you?" Blaid said.

"Apparently your abilities with dark energy aren't as skilled as mine are," Nightshade said, "I can see through darkness. I've seen yo...AHH!!!"

Blaid attacked Nightshade as he was talking, "People are idiots if they're long winded talkers. They leave themselves defenseless."

Cyril shot ice shards at Blaid, but Blaid's darkness engulfed the shards and turned them against Cyril. The same thing happened with Volteer, Terrador, and Ignitus. Nightshade used Shadow Dance to escape Blaid's grasp.

They continued to attack Blaid. But none of the attacks were having any affect on Blaid. Then he launched attacks, using his bladed wings to attack. He left gashes on the guardians, but his focus seemed mainly on Nightshade.

Meanwhile, inside the temple, Asuka was snooping around the hallways, "Those fools," she said, "They're so busy focusing on master Blaid that they didn't even notice me sneek in." Asuka found a room with two children, Dax and Jilas. They were asleep, but Jilas was woken up in a trance. She then began to follow Asuka. But Asuka wanted to take Dax as well for an added bonus.

At the battle, Nightshade was very badly injured. But in a last attempt, Nightshade released his energy to perform a Shadow Fury attack. It was enough to startle Blaid. Nightshade then fell to the ground unconscious.

Once Asuka came out of the temple with Dax and Jilas, Blaid instructed her to head back immediately. Blaid and Asuka left with the two hatchlings**.**

* * *

**Leaving it on a cliffhanger. At least you've seen more plot.**


	6. Falling into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**Asuka belongs to luna345.**

**I just saw the ending of Dawn of the Dragon on YouTube today (12/01/09). I have seen video game scenes that caused me to shed a few tears or something like that. But never has a video game make me cry like in DOTD. Now I don't want to finish the game because I'll be bawling my eyes out. I couldn't believe I was acting like I was just from a video game.**

**Chapter 5: Falling into Darkness**

Nightshade woke up in his room. When he tried to move, he felt shooting pains all over his body. "Do not try to move," Volteer said, "You have several cuts, scrapes, bumps, bruises, lacerations, broken bones, and other injuries."

"What Volteer is trying to say is that you are in no condition to move," Cyril said.

Nightshade lied back down, "What about the young ones?" Nightshade asked, "Are they safe?"

Cyril looked at Nightshade with a sad smile, "I'm sorry," Cyril said, "They're nowhere to be found."

Nightshade shot up, causing a paralyzing pain go through his body, "AHH!!!" Nightshade yelled out in pain, "I...need to...save...Dax," he managed to say through the pain.

Cyril pushed Nightshade back down on the bed, "You have to lie down," he said, "we're sorry for what happened, but you're in no condition to do anything. Ignitus is out getting red gems to heal your wounds. But it will take a large amount of them to manage to heal you fully."

"As long as the broken bones, and maybe some of the other wounds are healed, I'll be fine," Nightshade said, "But I'm going to go save them as soon as I can move."

"I would advise not to take such hasty and rash actions so soon after you heal," Volteer said, "You should give yourself time to rejuvenate."

Nightshade then got out of bed as if there was no pain at all, "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do and when I can or cannot do it!" Nightshade said as he began to give off dark energy. He seemed to be in a controlled by rage, "As soon as I'm capable, I _will_ save Dax and Jilas!" Just then, the rage subsided and he collapsed in pain.

"Well that was a highly unexpected action on his part," Volteer said.

Cyril helped Nightshade back into bed, "You should keep your anger in check," Cyril said, "You could end up hurting someone. Mainly yourself."

"He wasn't acting out of anger," Ignitus said as he came into the room with red gems, "He is very protective. And even though he seems aggressive, he's only being protective of Dax and Jilas. I believe he is making it obvious that their safety comes first. His well being isn't even a factor when it comes to them. However Nightshade, you can't save them if your only half your strength." The last part Ignitus was directing at Nightshade. Ignitus began using the red gems to heal Nightshades wounds.

--Meanwhile--

At the mountain engulfed in the shadows, Blaid was still trying to think of what to do with the silver dragoness. But his plans for the child of darkness was already underway, "So child, did you really think that the other dragons that you were with really were going to protect you?" Asuka said, trying to get into her head, "Protect a dragon born of the darkness?"

"What do you mean?" Jilas cryed, "They were being kind to me. They are the only ones that have been kind to me."

"They weren't being kind to you," Asuka continued, "They were just trying to get close to you so that they could kill you with no trouble."

"But Nightshade was being kind to me," Jilas countered, trying to resist Asukya's seduction, "He even saved me from starving."

"What better way to gain your trust?" Asuka said, "There is no such thing as a _kind_ dark dragon. And not you nor that dark dragon, Nightshade, are any exception."

"No, that's not true," Jilas yelled, "I'm not evil..." _"Am I?"_ She thought, beginning to second guess herself. This interigation prossess was causing the barrier that holding back the darkness from her heart to weaken, allowing the darkness to seep deeper and deeper into her heart.

"Where was he when I came to get you?!" Asuka yelled with a sudden change of mood, "They left you all alone with nobody guarding you!"

"They weren't protecting me, were they?" Jilas said, beginning to believe what Asuka was telling her, "I mean, why would anyone care about me? Nobody has before."

"That's right. You are a child of darkness. Your destiny is to serve Blaid," Asuka said, finishing up so that Blaid could take over.

Blaid then stepped up to Jilas, "Hello, my child," he said with a dark grin, "You should be glad that we saved you. Now you won't be killed by those other dragons. I saved your life because you were meant to serve me." He then turned to Asuka, "Begin draining the other child's energy for use. With her power of light, not only will I take over with my darkness, but I can eliminate all light as well."

--At the Temple--

After having some of his injuries healed, Nightshade was getting some rest. But even as he slept, he was still aware of the darkness. As he dreamed, he saw the darkness in Jilas' heart seep deeper and deeper. He could also see her beginning to be corrupted. Then he saw a light. It was Dax. That light was beginning to fade until there was nothing left.

"DAX!!!" Nightshade shouted, waking up from the dream. He then focused to see how they were. What he saw about Jilas was true. The darkness was seeping into her heart. Then he saw the light that was Dax. The light didn't go out like in the dream, but it was beginning to fade a little. He then got out of bed. He wasn't at one hundred percent, but he was healed enough to act.

Nightshade left his room and was about to leave the temple when he was stopped by none other than Terrador, "And just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to save Dax and the others," Nightshade said, "And I won't let you nor any of the other guardians will stop me! Now get out of my way."

"I can't let you go," Terrador said, "At least not without help. I'm coming with you."

Nightshade wasn't sure how to respond to Terrador's offer. Nightshade never expected him of all people to offer him help, "Are you playing some sort of joke on me?" Nightshade said sceptically.

"You have managed to earn my trust," Terrador said, reluctant to admit it, "This is no joke. But I won't let you go unless you accept my help."

"And mine," Cyril said coming down the hall, "I won't let you have all the fun."

"I will also join you on your rescue mission to save the children," Volteer said.

"You don't think that you're going to leave me here all alone, do you?" Ignitus said.

"What about the temple?" Nightshade wondered, "Are you just going to leave the temple unguarded?"

"If the temple is attacked, it can always be rebuilt," Ignitus said, "But a life cannot."

"Fine then, let's go," Nightshade said, "But let me face Blaid...alone."

"We're here to help you," Terrador said, "And that includes facing Blaid."

"No," Nightshade said, "I apreciate your offer to help, but I think only I can stop him. My energy seemed to be able to repel him somehow. If you'd like to help me, I think that the best thing you can do is make sure that the children are safe when I face Blaid."

"But you could..." Terrrador started to say.

"Terrador?" Ignitus said, cutting off Terrador. Then he turned to Nightshade, "If you think that's the best thing to do, then we'll respect your wishes."

Nightshade smiled. Then they took off and flew towards the mountain in the darkness.


	7. Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**Asuka belongs to luna345.**

**Who else is excited about the upcoming movie, The Legend of Spyro? I know I am.**

**Chapter 6: Running Out of Time**

As Nightshade and the guardians headed to the mountain in the shadows, Nightshade kept focus to see through the darkness to see how Dax and Jilas was doing...And it wasn't good. Jilas' heart has almost completely been engulfed by the darkness. As for Dax, Nightshade could see her light fading. He saw Cynder unconscious. The device that was draining her energy seemed to also be invoking her Shadow powers.

Then there was Spyro. He was still having his energy drained. However, Spyro seemed even weaker than before. Nightshade determined that he had less than a day before his drain of energy causes him to die. Even less time for Cynder.

Nightshade focused his energy to try something...

--Meanwhile, at the mountain in the shadows--

"I want my daddy!" Dax cried as she felt her energy draining.

Asuka walked to the cage that Dax was held in, "But child, don't you realize that you're going to change the world dramatically?" She told Dax, "And all it costs you is...your life force. Hahahaha!" She laughed maniacally.

Spyro heard Dax' cry, "How could you treat her like that?" Spyro said in a weakened voice, "She's only a hatchling."

"Because just like you, I can use her power as well," Blaid said in a sinister tone, "However, I'm using your power to spread my darkness. I will be using her power to eliminate all light. That way, there'll be no resistance against my power."

Spyro then heard Nightshade's voice in his head, _"Please allow me to borrow your mind,"_ Nightshade said in Spyro's mind.

"_Alright,"_ Spyro said, trusting Nightshade. Because of Nightshade's darkness, Spyro transformed into dark Spyro.

Nightshade began to speak through Spyro, **"You think that you've beaten me, Blaid," **Nightshade said through Spyro, **"But you were wrong. Your biggest mistake during our battle is that you didn't make sure that you finished the job."**

"What? What's going on?" Blaid said confused.

"**Have you forgotten yesterday's battle already?"** Nightshade/Spyro said, **"You fought me and guardians while you had your minion kidnap the children."**

"You're that black dragon, aren't you?" Blaid said, "How are you doing this?"

"**That is none of your concern,"** Nightshade/Spyro said, **"But you won't win this time. I'm on my way to finish our fight. Then I'm going to get Dax and Jilas out of here along with the two dragons that you held here for over a year and a half!"**

"You said that I made the biggest mistake," Blaid said, "Well your biggest mistake was that you warned me that you were coming. Unlike you, I don't make amateur mistakes like that! Once I beat you again, it won't be long until these drakes are nothing more than a memory along with the children!"

"**Oh really?"** Nightshade/Spyro said, **"I have the power to stop you...And you know I can do it, don't you, Blaid?"**

Blaid frowned at Nightshade's comment. He remembered the what happened during the battle...

--Flashback--

Nightshade and the guardians are attacking Blaid, but he was just shrugging them off like they were nothing. Nightshade continued to fight even though he was badly injured. He then released his Shadow Fury. The attack repelled Blaid.

_How was it that attack was able to repel me like that?_ Blaid thought. _I should have been able to absorb his dark energy._ Nightshade fell to the ground, but Blaid was too startled to care.

--End Flashback--

"**I will stop..."** Nightshade/Spyro said. Nightshade was losing his link with Spyro. But before he did, he told Spyro, _"Don't give up! In all darkness, there is li..."_ The link was lost and Spyro returned to normal. Then he fell unconscious.

--Meanwhile--

After Nightshade lost his connection with Spyro, he fell out of the air and almost to the ground. But he managed to regain his flight. Ignitus flew down to him, "Are you alright Nightshade?"

"Other than the fact that my head is pounding, I'm alright," Nightshade said, "I was experimenting, and it was a success. I managed to use the darkness to create a telepathic link with Spyro. And I was able to use him to speak with Blaid."

"How were you able to do that?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, how were able to accomplish such a task? Wouldn't you require the assistance of a telepathy, or a communication device, or something of that nature?" Volteer wondered.

"I had the assistance of the shadows," Nightshade said, "Other than that, I have no other explanation. But now Blaid knows that we're coming. And he's sure to act immediately."

--Back at the mountain in the shadows--

Blaid walks up to Asuka, "We're about to have ourselves some guests," He said, "Go out and be sure to give them a warm welcome."

"Of course, master," Asuka said with a maniacal grin. Then she left the cave and headed in the direction of Nightshade and the guardians.


	8. The 2nd Encounter, Battling Insanity

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**Asuka belongs to luna345.**

**Chapter 7: The Second Encounter, Battling Insanity**

As Nightshade and the guardians flew toward the mountain in the shadows, they were unaware of the impending threat. Asuka was on her way to intercept them.

At the mountain, Blaid was finishing the job of corrupting Jilas, "You cannot resist it," Blaid said, "You are my child and you will serve me."

"What are you talking about?" Jilas asked sadly, not knowing what Blaid was talking about, "I knew my father."

"Your father was under the power of the darkness," Blaid continued, "The darkness is of my own creation. You are the child of someone controlled by the darkness. That makes you a child of darkness and that makes you my child," he added with a sinister grin.

--Meanwhile--

As Nightshade and the guardians made their way to the mountain, they were stopped by the evil dragoness, Asuka, "Well, well, well," She said in a sinister tone, "It looks like our guests have arrived. But I'm afraid that master Blaid is busy at the moment and can't see you. But I promise to give you the same welcome that he would."

Ignitus saw Asuka and a wave of terror came over his face, "No," Ignitus said with fear in his voice, "It can't be you."

"Do you know her?" Nightshade asked Ignitus.

"Her name is Asuka," Terrador said, "She hatched from one of the eggs we took care of."

"She was born from the generation before Spyro was born," Cyril continued.

"But her personality deferred greatly from the other children of that generation," Volteer said.

"Unlike the other hatchlings who were kind, gentle, and playful with the other children, Asuka was aggressive and destructive," Ignitus said, "And even though she was playful, her version of playing was causing pain to the other children and even torturing them."

"Awe, how sweet. You remember me," Asuka said mockingly, "Let's play!" she added in a child-like fashion. She then attacked Ignitus, striking strait at the throat. But Nightshade was able to deflect her attack, just skimming the side of Ignitus' neck.

"Ignitus, are you alright?!" Terrador asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ignitus said, recovering from the attack, "It's just a scratch. Thank you, Nightshade."

Volteer struck Asuka with a lightning fury attack. Asuka was knocked back by the attack, but quickly recovered. She then retaliated with a shadow fury attack which caused Volteer to fall out of the sky.

"Volteer!" Terrador yelled and he flew down to catch Volteer.

Asuka attacked the other three guardians with shadow fury as well, knocking them out of the sky. A black fog blanketed the ground and acted as a padding to cushion their fall. The fog was coming from Nightshade. The same black fog was enshrouding Nightshade, making it so that his physical appearance was hard to make out. His eyes were pure white. Nightshade has activated his dark mode.

"Thanks for making sure that my toys didn't break," Asuka said, "Let's see how much reasoning you have when you're controlled by anger." Asuka then attacked Nightshade with another shadow fury. But when the attack dispersed, Nightshade was unfazed.

Asuka, knowing that she wasn't going to easily defeat Nightshade, used Shadow Dance and went to Ignitus. She was going to use him to get what she wants. Nightshade went down to get Asuka. But when he did, Asuka bit Ignitus in the back of the neck. Ignitus couldn't struggle against her because she bit down in an area that was paralyzing him.

Nightshade grinned, then he used shadow dance. He appeared by Ignitus and grabbed him. Then he used shadow dance again to get them both out of there, releasing Ignitus from Asuka's grip.

"Do you know what your mistake was?" Nightshade said to Asuka with a confident grin, "You assumed that I'm controlled my anger and darkness when I'm in this form. But I have acquired an immunity to the corruption of the darkness."

Ignitus could sense that Nightshade was exhausted from using his shadow dance twice, one of them used to transport both of them.

Nightshade released a Shadow fury attack, but he focused it towards Asuka so that none of the guardians got hurt. The attack knocked Asuka unconscious. But that's all it did because he was low on energy. Nightshade then returned to his normal self.

--Back at the mountain in the shadows--

"I see that Asuka was unable to defeat that black dragon," Blaid said as he increased the power output. The devices that were draining the young dragons' energy were now draining twice as much energy, cutting the time Nightshade had to save them by half, "But he will not be able to defeat his next opponent. Now go, my servant!"

A large figure stayed hidden in the shadows, "Yes, master," The figure said in a distorted feminine voice.

* * *

**Dun, dun, duuuun!**

**I apologize to luna345 for making the battle with Asuka so short and easy. But I promise that won't be the last you'll see of her. I also apologize to everyone for not updating this story in a while.**

**Gee! Anyone wanna take a guess at who Nightshade's next opponent is?**


	9. The 3rd Encounter, The Inner Conflict

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Third Encounter, The Inner Conflict**

Before Nightshade and the guardians continued, they stopped so that Nightshade could regain his energy with a green gem cluster that they found. But what they didn't realize is that don't have as much time as they had before.

However, they were getting close to the mountain in the shadows. The were approximately ten miles away.

--At the mountain in the shadows--

"Go and show them what my loyal servants can do," Blaid commanded to his servant.

"Yes, master," she said as she flew off to intercept Nightshade and the guardians.

Meanwhile, Dax, who was being drained of her light powers, was now a dark gray color, "Daddy," she said meakly.

--Meanwhile--

Nightshade had a sudden sense that they needed to hurry, "We have to get there, now!" Nightshade said, almost as if he were in a trance.

"What's with his sudden change in attitude?" Terrador wondered.

"If I were to speculate as to what may be Nightshades dilemma at the moment, I would assume that he may be picking up on something that we are unable to perceive," The long winded walking dictionary, Volteer said (and said, and said), "Perhaps some form of fluctuation in energy that we cannot detect."

"Of perhaps it's a parental instinct," Ignitus added, "The young silver dragoness child, Dax, may not have been Nightshade's biological child. But she cared for her...and loved her as if she were his own."

"She's calling to me," Nightshade said, "She's in pain."

"Can he really pick up on that with so much detail?" Cyril wondered.

"Well, he's already shown that he has abilities that can possibly surpass our own," Terrador said, "So to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if he could."

"Then let us go," Ignitus said. The guardians and Nightshade went back on their way, "Something tells me that we should quicken our pace."

Not long after they took off to continue towards the mountain, Nightshade and the guardians ran into another one of Blaid's servants. It was a large black dragoness with a silver underbelly. When Nightshade saw her, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew who the dragoness was.

The other guardians attacked, but Nightshade stayed back, "Please don't hurt her!" Nightshade suddenly blurted out.

"What are you talking about?!" Terrador said, "She serves Blaid!"

"But don't you think that she looks familiar?" Ignitus asked, stepping in.

"Now that I think of it, she does bear a resemblance to the young dragoness that Nightshade brought to the temple to protect," Cyril said, "Jilas, was it?"

"No. She doesn't just bear a resemblance to Jilas," Nightshade said, "That _is_ Jilas!" Nightshade stepped forward, hoping to talk Jilas back to her senses, "Jilas, what are you doing?"

Jilas swiped at Nightshade's face. He avoided her attack, but lost his balance in the process. Jilas used this to her advantage, "Poison Claw!" Jilas' claws turned a toxic green color and struck Nightshade with it. Because of his dark element, he would be able to hold off the poison for a little while. But he won't be able to hold it off forever.

"Jilas, please fight the darkness!" Nightshade said, "I know that the real you is still in there!"

"You are a fool, Nightshade," Jilas said, "The dragon you see before you is who I truly am!"

"That's not true," Nightshade said, "You're just a victim of the darkness!"

Jilas continued her assult on Nightshade and the guardians. The guardians were having difficulties avoiding her attacks. However, she couldn't seem to land a single attack on Nightshade.

"I'm sorry, Nightshade," Terrador said, "But I refuse to hold back."

"Wait, Terrador!" Ignitus said, "Can't you see it?"

"See what?" Terrador wondered.

"Nightshade isn't doing any better at evading her attacks," Ignitus pointed out, "Yet she hasn't landed a single hit on him since he started talking to her. I believe that he may be getting through to her. And another thing I noticed is that he's not fighting back."

"Don't you remember when you first met me?" Nightshade said, "I gave you that buck to eat." Jilas didn't respond to Nightshade's comment, "THERE IS LIGHT IN ALL DARKNESS!!!" Nightshade then shouted out.

"The only light in me is one that doesn't shine!" Jilas growled, "POISON CLAW!!!" Jilas then lunged at Nightshade...

* * *

**Now how's that for a cliffhanger? Will he survive the attack? Will he survive the poison already coursing through his veins? Will they make it to the mountain in the shadows in time to save Spyro, Cynder, and Dax? Am I getting annoying asking all of these questions? Find out on the next installment of The Legend of Spyro: Darkness in the World of Dragons!**


	10. Breakthrough

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**Because of the way I left the cliffhanger, I'll be starting Chapter 9 and the end of Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Breakthrough**

"Don't you remember when you first met me?" Nightshade said, "I gave you that buck to eat." Jilas didn't respond to Nightshade's comment, "THERE IS LIGHT IN ALL DARKNESS!!!" Nightshade then shouted out.

"The only light in me is one that doesn't shine!" Jilas growled, "POISON CLAW!!!" Jilas then lunged at Nightshade. Her aim was dead on.

Nightshade didn't even bother to try to avoid the attack, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you," he said quietly. He braced himself for the inevitable attack...But it never came. He looked up and saw Jilas' claw millimeters from his face. Her claw was trembling. She was struggling with herself.

"He is getting though!" Terrador said in amazement.

"Nightshade has a noble heart," Ignitus said, "And with that comes a power stronger than any."

Nightshade looked into Jilas' eyes. He didn't see the eyes of the killer that she turned into, he saw the eyes of a sad and scared child. Her eyes had tears swelling up in them. He moved her claw out of the way and embraced her. He then released a wave of energy.

When Nightshade released his energy, the darkness that had it's grasp on Jilas' heart dissipated. She then reverted to her child-like form. She then started to cry uncontrollably, "I-I'm s-sorrrrry!" she cried.

"I'm just glad that you haven't permanently succumb to the corruption of darkness," Nightshade said. He the suddenly winced in pain from the poison.

"What is the antidote to poison?" Cyril asked.

"Oh, no," Jilas said, realizing the predicament, "There is no antidote! I'm sorry."

"WHAT?!!" Terrador roared, "You basically just killed him!"

"Well, that's not important right now," Nightshade said, "My first priority is the safety of Jilas, Dax, Spyro, and Cynder."

"We have to hurry!" Jilas said, "Blaid increased the energy draining devices to full power. We only have about an hour until..." She didn't need to finish. It was obvious what she was getting at.

"Alright," Nightshade said, "Can one of you take Jilas back to the temple?"

"But why?" Jilas asked.

"You may be freed from the clutches of darkness now," Nightshade said to Jilas, "But that darkness is still in you. If you return to the mountain in the shadows, the darkness may corrupt you again."

"I will be the one to escort Jilas back to the temple," Volteer said, "I am the fastest."

"Alr-RRR-right," Nightshade said, feeling the poison begin to take affect.

Volteer carried Jilas and was about to fly back to the temple, but then he turned back, "May the ancestors watch over you," he said.

"May they watch over us all," Nightshade said. Volteer took Jilas and flew back to the temple. Nightshade and the other three guardians took off at top speed toward the mountain in the shadows.

--Meanwhile, at the mountain in the shadows--

Blaid knew what had happened, "I'm not surprised that the girl failed," Blaid said, "But I expected that it would be because she was weak. But she could've killed him, and she might as well have. But the will of that black dragon has overpowered the darkness in that girl. Perhaps I have underestimated him." An evil grin came across Blaid's face, "No matter. I was hoping to face him myself once again anyway. There's no chance that he'll save these pathetic little dragons in time."

Blaid looked over to Dax, who was now a dark gray color.

* * *

**The clock is ticking. And we're also coming near the end of The Legend of Spyro: Darkness in the World of Dragons. But don't worry. This is the 1st part of an 8 part series.**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter.**


	11. The Final Encounter, The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Final Encounter, The Rescue**

Nightshade, Ignitus, Terrador, and Cyril were flying at top speed to reach the mountain in the shadows. It took them about ten minutes. By the time they reached the mouth of the cave, the three guardians noticed the beads of sweat forming on Nightshade.

Cyril was the first to offer his assistance, "Nightshade, you need help. You can't continue for much longer."

"I was beyond help ever since I was poisoned," Nightshade said, "My first priority is to save the young ones. I will die to save them."

"Cyril's right," Terrador said, "You can't go on much longer."

Nightshade glared at Terrador, "I told you before. My well being is none of my concern."

"And what of those who are concerned for your well being?" Terrador argued, "What of us, who value your help? What of Jilas who you helped to free?" Terrador then paused for a moment before softening his voice, "And what of Dax?"

The mention of Dax and knowing that he won't be there for her anymore caused tears to swell in Nightshade's eyes, "There is nothing that can be done to stop the poison. But when I die, I want to die knowing that she is safe."

"But what if..."

"Terrador!" Ignitus interrupted, "Nothing we say will stop him or change his mind."

Terrador stared at Ignitus, then at Nightshade, "Then let's go."

The four of them entered the cave. As they walked through the dark cave, there was a presence that was given off that that made the guardians shudder. Nightshade was using his ability to see through the darkness to find Spyro and Cynder. But he couldn't find Dax, and that worried him.

He also created a mental map of the cave system. After about five minutes, they found where Spyro and Cynder were held. In that same room was Dax, who was now black, "DAX!!!" Nightshade yelled in fear that it may be to late for her.

"There may still be hope," Terrador said, "The lighting in this cave may make her seem worse than she is."

"Get her out of here!" Nightshade said anxiously.

"It's no use. It's already to late," a familiar voice spoke, "Her life force is completely depleted."

"BLAID!!!" Nightshade yelled, his breathing labored. Then he turned to the guardians, "Free them and get them out of here! I'll hold them off."

The guardians freed Spyro and Cynder, "Get Dax as well," Ignitus said.

"But it's to late for her," Cyril said.

"We cannot leave her here!" Ignitus snapped. There were no more questions asked. The freed the lifeless Dax as well.

Nightshade was face to face with Blaid, "I won't let you harm them!" He said. Then he turned back to Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians who were next to the lifeless Dax, "Get out of here! Now!" He instructed as he began to release dark energy.

"But Nightshade..." Terrador said to Nightshade, wanting to help.

"I said GO! NOW!!!" Nightshade growled.

"The only way we can help now is to follow his orders and let him to this on his own," Ignitus said. Then he grabbed the lifeless Dax and headed out with Spyro and Cynder, who were barely even able to walk. Terrador carried Spyro and Cynder. The six of left the mountain and headed to a safe distance. They saw the mountain begin to crack. Beams of light were shining through the cracks. Then there was an explosion of light and the entire mountain crumbled to the ground. The darkness that came from the mountain began to disperse.

"Will you take Dax as well?" Ignitus asked Terrador, "I'm going to check on what has happened. To see if he survived."

"Yes, of course," Terrador said. He then took Dax and headed back to the temple.

Ignitus flew after to the fallen mountain. But what he saw was enough to answer the question that was on his mind. There were two stone statues. One of them was a statue of Blaid. And the other...was of Nightshade.

"I'm sorry Dax," Ignitus said to nobody, "I'm sorry he wasn't there for you when you needed you the most. I'm sorry he couldn't save you. I'm sorry that _we_ were to late to save you." At this point, tears were swelling up in Ignitus' eyes. He turned around and headed back to the Temple. "I promise to give you a proper memorial...Dax a proper funeral."

* * *

**Most of you probably hate me for what I did. Believe me, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when the Wyrm twins did it. But please don't stop reading yet. Finish this story before you pass final judgment on me.**


	12. A Memorial to Remember

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**A/N: For those of you who are reading this, that must mean that you decided to continue even after what I've done. I promise you won't regret it.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Memorial to Remember**

--The next day--

At the temple, the guardians were having a memorial service for Nightshade and Dax. Jilas was there. She was hurt that the two dragons that saved her life not long ago, and her first ever friends were gone. Nightshade was the first dragon to treat her like a normal dragon, and not a creature of darkness. And Dax was the first one who wasn't afraid of her.

Dax' blackened body was in an open wooden crate. The lid was open to allow the others to pay their last respects to her.

"We are gathered here to remember the dragon, Nightshade, and his daughter, Daxelia," Ignitus said, "Even though Nightshade was a dragon of darkness, his heart was noble and pure. He took adopted and raised the hatchling, Daxelia. He has sacrificed his own life to stop the evil dragon know as Blaid." As he continued to the next part, he was struggling to hold back his tears, "But the loss of Daxelia was something that nobody wanted, especially not Nightshade. She had a never ending kindness in her that no evil could break. But now her kindness will be shared with the afterlife, where it can spread eternally.

Spyro, who was still very weak, then took the stand, "If it wasn't for Nightshade, Cynder and I would still probably be in that cave getting our energy drained," Spyro said in a weak voice, "I'm glad I had the chance to know him. Even if it was for a short time. But as I was in that cave and watched Dax get her energy drained, I could see the true evil that Blaid had potential of." Spyro was beginning to cry at this point, "How can anyone be so evil as to kill such a gentle creature?!" Spyro was unable to continue. Cynder, who also had tears in her eyes, walked Spyro back.

Jilas then took the stand, "If it wasn't for Nightshade, right now I could've been one of two thing," She said, her voice wavering, "One would be that I could've starved to death. Or if I lived long enough, I could've right now been Blaid's puppet. He was the first to treat me like any other dragon rather than a creature of darkness. But Dax...She even offered her friend...her friendship. I've never...known how it felt...to have a friend until...she..." Like Spyro, Jilas couldn't continue. So she stepped down.

Terrador, the least likely of all people to show his respects for Nightshade, took the stand, "I've never liked Nightshade," He said bluntly, "Even as a child I didn't like him. In fact, I used to bully him and even physically assault him. As a result, he became consumed by darkness. However, I would have been proud to have called him the guardian of darkness...and a friend."

Ignitus then finished up, "Nightshade's noble heart showed us that there was a light that shone from the darkness. And I think that his noble heart would've earned him the title of the guardian of darkness...and light. And Dax, in my opinion, was the embodiment of the light that was in his heart. A light that can never be fully extinguished. Though we can't give Nightshade a proper burial, we can at least give Dax a..."

"Daddy..." a week voice was heard from the crate, followed by a rustling. There was a silence.

Spyro went up to the crate and looked inside. Dax was unconscious, but she was breathing, "DAX IS ALIVE!!!" Spyro shouted. Everyone quickly ran to the crate. The all saw that she was breathing.

"I don't believe it!" Terrador said, shocked at what he saw.

"Get her into the infirmary Quickly!" Ignitus said frantically. He noticed that Dax was a dark gray, but not as dark as before, "The life is returning to her."

Dax was taken inside, abruptly ending the memorial service. Then Spyro went up to Ignitus, "Will Dax be alright?" Spyro asked.

"I hope so," Ignitus answered.

"It's a miracle," Spyro said, "Could Nightshade have brought her back to life from the dead?"

"Perhaps," Ignitus said, "Or perhaps we saved her in time. I guess determining if she was revived or if she was saved in time is a question that may never be answered."

Spyro went into the infirmary too check on Dax.

"Daddy..." said once again as Spyro entered the room. Spyro noticed tears in her eyes.

"You know he's gone, don't you?" Spyro said softly, making sure not to wake her.

"It may traumatize her to learn what has happened," Cynder said from behind Spyro, "But the fact that he's gone will hurt her anyway."

"I just hope that she can still live a normal life," Spyro said before he slowly walked out of the room, "I need to go and rest. I'm exhausted."

"Agreed," Cynder said as she followed Spyro, "We still need to regain our strength from our ordeal."

Everyone left to go back to their rooms or to whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. Everyone that is except Jilas, who stayed with Dax in the infirmary.

* * *

**For those of you who kept reading after what I've done, thank you. I told you not to judge me until you finished the story. And I do apologize for keeping you in that suspense, but that's what I do. I never planned on killing Dax, only bring her to the brink of death to show just how evil Blaid can be.**

**All that's left is an Epilogue (I obsess over Prologues and Epilogues) and perhaps some special features to explain so things like how Spyro and Cynder got captured, what really happened to Dax' parents, things like that.**


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. Nor do I own the OC, Jilas. Jilas is owned by summoner, who is not a member of this site (to my knowledge). I do however own Nightshade, Dax, and Blaid.**

**A/N: It is the last chapter in Darkness in the World of Dragons. But the story itself is not over. This is just part 1 in an 8 part series.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

--One Month Later--

Dax was in her room, crying about the loss of her father. A young white dragoness with an icy blue underbelly, Jilas, came in to check on her, "Dax, are you okay?"

Dax picked her head up with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I miss him. W-Why'd he have t-to go aw-away?" She said with her voice wavering.

Ignitus walked into the room, "Dax, Jilas, I think you should come with me to see something," Ignitus said. Dax and Jilas followed Ignitus outside where Spyro, Cynder, and the other guardians were. Spyro and Cynder still seemed a little weakened from the recent events. They were standing by a large dark gem cluster in the shape of a heart. There was a spot in the center that was white.

"The heart," Dax said quietly, "It's the heart that I gave him."

Jilas looked at it. After a moment, she recognized it, "I remember this," Jilas said, "It's the heart that Nightshade was going to give me when I first met him."

"So what could cause a strange, amazing, and miraculous phenomenon like this?" Volteer wondered.

"Nightshade did this," Spyro said.

"I believe that this was sent to us from Nightshade," Ignitus said.

Cynder looked up at Ignitus, "But how was he able to do this?" She wondered, "Didn't he sacrifice himself to save us?"

"Yes," Ignitus said, "But sacrificing one's self doesn't necessarily mean that they're dead. This could be his way of saying that he's still alive in some way."

Spyro walked up to the gem cluster and noticed an inscription, "Hey Ignitus, look at this."

Ignitus went over to Spyro and saw the inscription, "Fascinating," Ignitus said. Then he read the inscription, "In all darkness, there is light."

That night, Dax slept outside by the crystal. Spyro was looking out the window, watching Dax as she slept. Then Ignitus walked in, "Do you think that she's ever find her parents?" Spyro asked.

"If you mean her biological parents, I cannot say," Ignitus said, "But if you mean a family, those who love her, raised her, and given her a home, then she's known him all of her life."

"Well if that's the case, I think that she's lucky to have brothers, sisters and uncles like us," Spyro said, smiling up at Ignitus.

Ignitus returned the smile, "That you are right," he said.

As Dax slept, a tear ran down her cheek.

--Meanwhile--

Back at the crumbled mountain, the stone statue of Nightshade still stood. A drop of liquid ran from his stone eye down his stone cheek.

* * *

**Well that does it for part 1 of The Rise of Darkness series. Keep a look out for part 2, Enter the Shadow Realm. It will also be a Spyro/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. But for those of you who continued reading even after the death scene, thanks you.**

**Even though this is the end, I'll still add special features like prequel chapters. Also, keep an eye out for my upcoming series, Shattered Realities, inspired by The Wyrm Twins (A.K.A. The Essence of White and Gold) story, the Duel Worlds trilogy.**


End file.
